Like An Angel
by CamillaBechmann
Summary: Ron and Hermione are fighting as usual, but this time Ron says something really bad to her. Will she ever forgive him? Just an old story of mine. Hope you guys like it! RWxHG!


"Hurry up Ron, Hermione's waiting for us." Harry said a little angry.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" I said from the toilet. "I just have to finish this, okay? It's not my fault the chicken was bad!" I could hear his was grinning.

"I know what you mean." He just said. "But she has been waiting for almost 35 minutes now and you know how she can be." I didn't response, but finally dicided to come out of the toilet.

"Yeah I know Harry, come on." I said and then we ran to the library.

Hermione was reading in a book then we came. "Hey 'Mione." We both said. She turned around.

"Harry! Ron! Where have you been?" She asked. I could tell by her voice that she was a little angry.

"Err… I- I had to eh"

"He had a problem. You know, bad chicken." Harry then said.

She looked at me. "Err, okay." I could feel my ears getting hotter and redder. "Okay, now let's us study."

She then said as Harry took a seat. I went over and took a seat right beside her. She looked up and gave me a smile. _'There it is!' _I thought. _'It's the beautiful smile of hers.' _Yeah it was really beautiful and it was also the same smile that had made me melt for the past years. Before I could think of anything, I heard a female voice.

"Harry!" It was Ginny. "Hi Harry." She said.

"Well hello babe." He responded as they kissed VERY passionately. Hermione and I just looked at each other. I swear, I could bloody die in that place! She was just so damn hot! _'Oh no, you just didn't thought that about your best friend! Oh my God, who am I kidding? AHHHHHHHHH-'_ then I fell of off my chair. Harry and Ginny suddenly stopped snogging their heads off. They AND Hermione was looking at me and I was still at the ground.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Hermione asked. _ARRRHHH- _

"I-I" was the only thing I could say. Ginny then took both of my arms and took me up of the ground.

"What's wrong? You have been acting very strange lately." She said.

"Eh Ginny? Can I speak to you for a minute? I private." She looked at Harry, who looked a little confused.

"Yeah sure Ron."

"Great come."

"So will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Ginny, I can't stand it anymore!" I yelled.

"Slow down Ron. What's wrong?"

"I'M SO FUCKIN'-"

"RON! Language." She interrupted him. There was silence for a few seconds. "Okay go on." She then said.

"Great! Now where was I? Oh yeah.. I'M SO _CRAZY_ IN LOVE!"

Ginny's face lighted up. "Uh, who is the lucky girl?" she asked. I blushed.

"It-it's err..It's HERMIONE!" She just looked at me for a few seconds and then..

"I KNEW IT!" She screamed wile she was jumping.

"What?" I asked very confused.

"It is SO obvious."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on Ron, everyone can see it by the way you're looking at her and you're always touching her when you guys are talking together." I gulped.

"E-everyone?"

"Yes, everyone but Hermione of course, she's so clueless." She paused. "But you really have to tell her."

I looked at her. "Wha- No way!"

"Yes way."

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

"NO-"

"RON! Focus, please."

"Okay, I'm going to do it. Happy?" she smiled and nodded. "But I'm not doing it now." I said.

"Oh yes you are."

"But-"

"No buts Ron. Do it, now!"

"Okay, okay _mom._" I said and we went back to Harry and Hermione. Ginny quickly ran over to Harry.

"Come babe, let's go for a walk." She said as she kissed him.

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice." He answered and they left. I went over and sat right next to Hermione again.

"So what took you guys so long?" she asked.

"Err, it's nothing."

"Come on, what were you talking about?"

"It's nothing 'Mione. Really."

"Oh okay." She just said and looked down on her book. _'Come on Ron, tell her!'_

"Hermione?" I finally said.

"Yes?" she said quick and looked up at me again.

"I- I.. eh I was just wondering what you have been doing the whole day?" _'Way to go Weasley, you looooser!'_ I thought for myself.

"Well you know, the usually things: Went to classes, reading books, writing some letters…"

"Letters? That sounds interesting." I said.

"Not really." She answered with a smile. There were silence.

"_Vicky?_"

"What are you talking about Ron?" I breathed in.

"Were you writing to _Vicky_?" I couldn't help it, but I felt a little jealous. "Will you please stop calling him that, Ronald?" she asked.

"No, I won't." I said simply.

"Why do you hate him that much?" I thought about an answer, I mean, the only reason I hated him was because he was stealing Hermione from me, but I couldn't tell her that.

"Well ehm…"

"See Ronald, there's NO reason to hate him! He's actually very nice."

"I still hate him."

"ARGH!" she sounded really angry this time. "Just because you like people like Lavender!" she then said.

"And why-" I paused for a second. "Why do we have to talk about her right now, eh?"

"Why do we have to talk about Viktor right now, eh?" she snapped.

"Because you're writing letters to him!"

"So?" She asked me. "He's my friend. Accept it or not"

"Hmm.. I chose not!"

"Fine! Then please don't talk to me, until you can accept I have other friends besides you guys." She said and stood up. I stoop up too, facing her.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I don't want to talk to you. Maybe I don't want to be your friend!" _'Bloody hell Ron! What was that? You shouldn't have said that.'_ I could see that she had tears in her eyes. She was about to cry, and it was MY fault!

"SCREW YOU WEASLEY!" she yelled and ran away.

I decided to leave her alone for a few days. It was hard. And one day I just couldn't take it anymore, I needed to be with her. I mean, she was still the love of my life. I really liked, no loved her! I had to talk to her. I finally found her sitting at a table, alone, just looking down. _'Okay Ron, do it.'_

I got near and then I heard that she was singing. It was I'll be with Edwin McCain, one of her favorite Muggle love songs.

"… _rain falls angry on the tin roof, As we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof. My love is alive - not dead. Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above…"_

Her voice was just like an angle. I stood right behind her and then she stopped singing I continued the song.

"_I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life."_

I guess she got a shock, because she turned around very quickly. She looked at me. "Ron?" she asked, like she had forgotten her anger.

"Hermione, I-"

"What do you want?"

"I just want to say that I'm really sorry for what I said to you." She looked very thoughtful.

"Hm, apologue's not accept." She just said.

"What?!" I asked her, but now she was ignoring me.

"Okay. I don't care if you're ignoring me or listening to what I have to say or whatever, but-" I sighed. "I really like you Hermione. Not as a friend, but as something more. I really am sorry for what I said to you, I just got upset about the whole _Viktor Krum _thing an- and I'm sorry. I was so jealous at the time and didn't know how to act." I could feel a tear running down my cheek and continued. "The thing is that I- I love you Hermione Granger and that's what I tried to tell you the other day. I know you don't feel the same way, but that's…. okay - I think. I just thought you should know." Silence. "Well, goodbye." I said, turning around and was about to leave the room, then…

"Ron, wait!" she yelled after me. She ran over and gave me a hug, her arms was around my neck and her head was resting on my chest. I was in chock but after one second I rapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you too, Ronald Weasley." She said into my chest and then she looked up at me. I looked right in her beautiful brown eyes and then I saw it. She really loved me! I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Then we broke apart and she said smiling "I accept your apologue."

Then it was she, who leaned in and I felt her lips on mine once again. It was so amazing. So soft. So hot? The kiss slowly grow more passionately. I didn't mind and she obvious didn't either.

I guess a fight can lead to something good!

.The End.


End file.
